Lovely Ohanamon
by MukoDarkside
Summary: Just short fic about Kiriha and Taiki relationship, drabble about Ohanamon  Taiki  and everybody Opinion, hope you enjoy it.   WARNINGS : YAOI, Slash, Boy X Boy, Mature Content, KIRIHA OOC! Hard language


Lovely Ohanamon

Just short fic about Kiriha and Taiki relationship, drabble about Ohanamon (Taiki) and everybody Opinion, hope you enjoy it.

WARNINGS : YAOI, Slash, Boy X Boy, Mature Content, KIRIHA OOC! Hard language

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

"You look cute" said Kiriha when he saw Taiki using Flowers on his hair. Taiki blushed.

"Eeeh?" shocked Taiki, Kiriha never flirting anybody, SPECIALLY HIM!

"I'm serious.." he stared him.

"Uuh… thank you…" he blushed.

Kiriha grabbed Taiki and move his head closely to him, then Shoutmon interrupted them, they quickly pushed away from each other.

* * *

><p>Taiki and Kiriha trapped because of Durbickmon's Army.<p>

"Taiki! turn to be Digimon!" whispered Kiriha.

"W-What!" panicked Taiki.

"Do it now!" he yelled as he pretended reload Digimon and Taiki quickly dress up become Ohanamon, His hair full of flowers, he was shirtless and his pants full of flowers, he using bracelet flowers on his wrists and ankles.

Everbody shocked.

"Ih….uuh….OHANAMON!" Screamed Taiki while blushing, Kiriha hold his laughter.

"Uuuh…" he begun dancing. "~Fly Flower Power~" he sang with girly voices then Monitamon come and making ambush. Mailbridramon come and saved them.

"It was bad idea…." Annoyed Taiki, he ashamed himself in front of his enemy. Kiriha still laughing.

"You know what?" his eyes narrowed. "If you like that when we're alone, I will rape you~" he teased.

"U-u….Urusai!" blushed Taiki.

* * *

><p>"Taiki…"<p>

"Hum?"

"Evolve to Ohanamon Please…"

"W-What!"

"Please….Now…."

"N-No!"

"Why not?"

"….C-Cuz I don't want to!"

"….Fine then…"

"Eeeh?"

"If you're not, I will force you…"

"uuh! O-okay okay okay!"

"Good boy…"

"…."

* * *

><p>"Taiki…digivolve to…..OHANAMON!" said Taiki while pretended to be Digimon with his outfit.<p>

"Good good!" Kiriha clapped, then Shoutmon and friends come and saw him.

"Wahahahaha!TAIKI! What are you doing!" said Shoutmon and everyone laughed, Taiki look down, ashamed.

Then Kiriha pulled him to passionate kiss, Shoutmon and friends finally decide to leave because they had been kissing for more than 10 minutes.

"What that for?" blushed Taiki after he pulled away.

"Because You only mine Taiki, I don't want anybody see my beautiful angel~" said Kiriha.

"…" He blushed more.

* * *

><p>"Wahahaha! I couldn't believe it!" said Zenjirou, Akari keep giggled.<p>

Taiki told them about Ohanamon after the war.

"What up?" said Kiriha while wrapping his arms around Taiki.

"Taiki told us about his 'digimon' ahahahaha!" said Zenjirou

"Fine, I show you…" he said

"What!" shocked Taiki.

"Go! Evolve!" command Kiriha.

"Taiki….digivolve to…..OHANAMON!" Said Taiki, using his flowery outfit…again.

"WAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Zenjirou laughed hardly.

"Now, I want to tell you something guys…" he said. Both of them look to him.

"Ohanamon….now is my partner…" he said while kiss his cheeks.

"WHAT!" Shocked Zenjirou and Akari.

"You will be my Digimon. Don't you?" asked Kiriha.

"Um… yes…" answered Taiki, then Kiriha pulled him to deep kiss… IN FRONT OF THEM.

* * *

><p>(Warning!)<p>

"hah hah…" gasped Taiki after they pulled away from their hot kiss.

"We had been 3 hours in here,Kiriha… should we join the party?"

"No, I want to celebrate with my own way…" he said while kissing his necks.

"But….hah… everybody waiting us…"

"forget about others….."

"you bad general…."

"I am…" then he slipped his tongue to his mouth. Taiki resisted it at first then he was defeated.

Kiriha pulled away again and begun ripped off his outfit while kissing his neck.

"W-Wait Kiriha! What are you trying to do!" blushed Taiki.

"Rape you, of course…"

"You know making this outfit is very hard…."

"we can make new one…" he said before started 'play' with him.

30 minutes later-

"ahh…hahh….Kiriha~" moaned Taiki while Kiriha fingered him.

"Hum… enjoyed? Last time you said you want to stop.." teased Kiriha.

"N-No, it j-just mistake…"

"really? What mistake?"

"Uuh…."

"if you can't answered it, I stop it…"

"N-no! D-don't!"

"then said it…"

"UH…"

"3"

"I-I…"

"2"

"Kiriha…I…."

"1"

"KIRIHA! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU DOING IT TO ME! PLEASE DON'T STOP!"

"Good boy *smirk* now you know what to do now~"

"uuh…fuck me…"

"heh?"

"fuck me…"

"louder please…."

"FUCK ME!"

"Not enough…"

"Uuugh! FUCK ME, FUCK ME KIRIHA!"

"that what I want…."

"hah….ohh….Kiriha….aah…"

" *groans*"

"More faster…"

"yes, love~"

"nyaah….Kiriha…"

"I think I'm about to come…"

"ooh….please don't take it off…"

"with my pleasure love~"

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAH…"<p>

Everybody shocked when they heard a scream, they was celebrate a party because Xros Heart win the war, all of revived Digimon and Survivor Digimon celebrate it, Zenjirou and Akari confused where they are and shocked about the scream, but the only who know is only Nene, she smirked after heard it.


End file.
